Lost and Found, Run Mokuba, Run!
by Mark-and-Haley
Summary: A Kaiba Brothers Story! Mokuba runs away from the Kaiba mansion because he feels he is unwanted and a nusence to his big bro Seto. But what happens when he runs into trouble on the Domino streets and ends up in Tokyo? R&R pretty please! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Fight!

**Lost and Found: Run Mokuba, Run!**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**Okay! First of all; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Duh. Second of all; Read and Review! Jee, I'm on a roll with all these YGO fanfics...I guess it'z because all my other stories are experiencing technical difficulties...Hehe. Well, anywayz, Story: I'M NOT TELLING YOU! Well, enjoy, and again: R&R!**_

* * *

Chapter 1... "Fight"

**!CRASH!**

"Ahh! Oh Mr. Taka I'm so sorry!"

Young Kaiba Brother Mokuba twitched nervously at the sight of a box of now broken glass.

"Kaiba!"

"Sorry! I'll fix it!"

"YOU WON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

Mokuba dashed away as Mr. Taka bent down and picked up the shattered glass and put it back in the box. Mokuba was in a hurry anyway, he was going to be late getting home, and Kaiba had given him a strict curfew.

Soon he reached the Kaiba mansion.

"Um...I'm home Seto..." said Mokuba slowly opening the door.

He stepped into the huge entrance hall and searched the house for Seto.

"Seto?"

Mokuba came to the doors that lead to the living room. He opened the door, only enough to peek through, and stopped to hear Seto talking with a rather short person who seemed important.

"Mr. Kaiba, I know you love your brother, but I fear he might be too much for you when you're already working with Kaiba Corp. at the same time."

"Listen, Mokuba is fine! I'm his only remaining family, so he is under my care!"

"Please understand Mr. Kaiba. We at the foster home only want the _best_ for little Mokuba. He is probably lonely due to your constant working, and it might be causing all the trouble he's gotten into. He could stay with us and we can help him get into line a bit more."

Mokuba listened closely and with a glum face.

"_Have_ _I been that reckless lately_?" thought Mokuba.

He listened more as Seto raised his voice.

"No! Mokuba is staying here with me! I don't want to lose him again!"

Footsteps sounded as Mokuba hid from the door, Seto Kaiba stepped out and the lady followed. A servant nearby walked up to Kaiba when he called him.

"Yes Master Kaiba?"

"Please show Miss Tsukishiro to the door."

Kaiba looked down at the woman.

"Sorry, but I won't be requiring your services any longer."

The big wooden door was opened as Mokuba stepped out from behind a potted plant. Tsukishiro stared at him and smiled.

"Hello Mokuba..."

She stepped out and the servant closed the door. Mokuba watched his older brother walk up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Later at dinner, the two Kaiba Brothers sat eating at their long dinner table in silence. Seto tried to start a conversation. 

"So Mokuba, what have you been up to lately?"

Silence

"I hear the construction of the Kaiba land theme parks is going well."

More silence

"Yes; we've already got Tokyo and Australia. I think we'll work with Europe next..."

Mokuba swirled the noodles in his soup around in the bowl. Kaiba couldn't stand this silence. It wasn't normal for Mokuba. He was about to scream when Mokuba suddenly spoke.

"If I'm such a nuisance, then why don't you send me to that foster home?"

Everything was quiet until Kaiba decided to speak up.

"Mokuba, you're not a nuisance, and I want you to stay here with me. Why would you say something like that?"

"Well, you got enough to worry about with stupid Kaiba Corp. I'm just here in the background aren't I?"

Kaiba stood up.

"What are you saying?

"That lady must be psychic or something...'cause you can't possibly take care of me and the Corporation, right"

(Here comes the noise...)

"HEY! DON'T GO TELLING ME WHO CAN CARE FOR YOU BETTER! I WORK MY HEAD OFF AND TILL THE SUN COMES UP FOR YOU AND KAIBA CORP.!"

"OH YEAH, WELL WHO INVITED THAT LADY? WHAT, DID SHE JUST APPEAR ON THE DOORSTEP?"

Seto grew silent. Mokuba got up and ran to his room.

Seto couldn't lie to his brother. He knew that Miss Tsukishiro was invited, but not because of Mokuba. It was originally for the Homeless of Domino City Act; Kaiba Corp. was sponsoring it. He didn't know how they got into the conversation of Mokuba, but it happened. Seto slumped down in his seat, he felt like a jerk for yelling at his only brother; his little brother and only living family.

* * *

_**MWAHA! First chapter finished! YAY! Don't you just love Seto and Mokuba dramas? Gotta love the love!**_ **D** _**Hehe, well, you get the first point of the story right? Until Chapter 2, I'm Juel, and yes I am sounding like a TV show host! Okay I'll stop. Please Review!**_


	2. Run!

**Lost and Found: Run Mokuba, Run!**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**Previously...**_

"HEY! DON'T GO TELLING ME WHO CAN CARE FOR YOU BETTER! I WORK MY HEAD OFF AND TILL THE SUN COMES UP FOR YOU AND KAIBA CORP.!"

"OH YEAH, WELL WHO INVITED THAT LADY? DID SHE JUST APPEAR ON THE DOORSTEP OR WAS SHE INVITED?"

Seto grew silent. Mokuba got up and ran to his room.

Seto couldn't lie to his brother. He knew that Miss Tsukishiro was invited, but not because of Mokuba. It was originally for the Homeless of Domino City Act, Kaiba Corp. was sponsoring it. He didn't know how they got into the conversation of Mokuba, but it happened. Seto slumped down in his seat, he felt like a jerk yelling at his only brother, his little brother and only living family.

_**Now on to da disclaimer and show...**_

_**Wazup? Okay, chapter two will be interesting, and the title will finally be understood. Lately I've been obsessed with YGO and Digimon...weird. Well, Introducing Chapter two! Please RR!**_

* * *

Chapter 2... "Run"

That night, Mokuba lay awake in bed thinking about the day's horrid events. He couldn't get to sleep, so he just closed his eyes and wondered what to do.

"I guess Big Brother is pretty mad at me...because I said those rude things. Maybe I just don't belong..."

Mokuba sat up and looked out the window into the sapphire night sky and silver moon. A breeze blew in and swept across Mokuba's face. He suddenly came up with a conclusion.

"If Seto can't care for me, then I'll run away!"

Across the hall an hour later, Seto paced back and forth thinking of a way to apologies to his little brother.

"Let's see; Mokuba, I'm sorry that I yelled at you but, no. Listen, that lady, she, NO! This will be harder than I theorized..."

Kaiba left his room and wandered down the hall. He found Mokuba's bedroom door and put his hand on the knob.

"Well, here goes..."

The door creaked open, and Kaiba peeked inside.

"Mokuba, are you awake?"

No answer.

Kaiba stepped in and stood at the bedside. He removed the blankets to find a devastating sight.

"What?"

Kaiba looked around the room; there was no sign of his younger brother. He looked towards the window where the blinds were open and a rope of white sheets tied to the bed. Outside, the sheets blew in the wind. Kaiba looked out.

"MOKUBA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kaiba immediately raced out of the room and ran through the entire mansion to the bottom floor searching for his beloved Mokuba, hoping that he was just playing a game, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

"MOKUBA!"

* * *

Back with Mokuba...

The little Kaiba brother dashed through alleyways and splashed through puddles. He ran to the darkest part of Domino City, with only the moon and stars as his guide. Mokuba was tired by the time he reached an old abandoned shop, so he snuck in through a broken window with wooden boards hammered to the wall. He dropped himself on the floor and leaned against the counter where a clerk would be. There was so much dust and signs of age in the small store that Mokuba felt as if he was in a prison back at Pegasus' castle.

Once again he thought of the horrifying face which belonged to Maximillion Pegasus, the scariest thing he had ever seen, and how Seto dueled with his soul to save him. Mokuba shuddered at the thought of Pegasus, but what scared him the most was the evil look on his face when he used his millennium eye, casting his soul into his hands. He remembered also of how Yugi and his friends were dueling Pegasus to save Yugi's grandpa.

Pretty soon, these thoughts were slowly drifting Small Mokuba off to sleep, but it would soon be disturbed.

* * *

The next morning back at Kaiba Mansion, Seto had been making many phone calls and putting together thousands of 'LOST' posters. Kaiba was devastated; why would Mokuba leave like this? Pretty soon, posters with Mokuba's picture had been stapled all over Domino.

Yugi and Tea were walking to the arcade that same day and saw one of the posters.

"Uh oh, Tea, look at this!"

"Whoa, Mokuba? He's lost? What could have happened?"

"I don't know, but it states his description and a reward for 1 million yen!"

"Do you think its Pegasus again?"

"No, he gave up on that. Maybe he ran away?"

"Well, I don't blame him Yugi, but think about Kaiba! Poor thing, he's probably crushed!"

"Let's see if we can look for him, Mokuba couldn't have run far."

* * *

"**_Hey kid,_**"

Back in the shop, Mokuba slowly opened his eyes to see about five street bums standing before him.

"_Oh no..._" thought Mokuba finding that he had fallen asleep on the floor.

"**_What de heck is a little punk like you doin' in our hideout?_**"

Mokuba looked up at the gang with a scared look in his eye when he noticed the door was still open.

"_This is my chance..._" thought Mokuba.

In an instant Mokuba bolted between the gang leader's legs and ran out the door.

"**_HEY! Get back here punk!_**"

Mokuba ran down alleyways with the gang right on his tail. Dashing past corners and thrashing through debris, he was sure that he lost them when they appeared close behind him.

Pretty soon, Mokuba had passed the border of Domino City and was heading straight towards Tokyo. The gang stopped at the border line thinking that he was road kill when he reached the populous city.

But no matter what, Mokuba kept on running...

* * *

_**KYOOL! Chapter 2 finished and wit much time to spare! Hope U LIKE! Hehe, Have any of you read the chapters in the manga of YGO that shows the story about Grandpa younger? It's a scream! Very interesting similarities and differences between the young mysterious Sugoroku Mutou and our goofy old friend Grandpa! Well, there's something 4 ya 2 think about. Well, L8er fans, and please REVIEW!**_


	3. Lost!

**Lost and Found: Run Mokuba, Run!**

_By Juel Haruna_

**_Previously..._**

Mokuba ran down alleyways with the gang right on his tail. Dashing past corners and thrashing through debris, he was sure that he lost them when they appeared close behind him.

Pretty soon, Mokuba had passed the border of Domino City and was heading straight towards Tokyo. The gang stopped at the border line thinking that he was road kill when he reached the populous Tokyo City.

But no matter what, Mokuba kept on running...

**_Now on to da disclaimer and show..._**

* * *

YO! I'm like, soooo HAPPY! Anywayz, coming up next iz chapter shree (three) and the story is getting more exiting. (Well, at least I think so, but I'll just leave you people out there to judge.) Here we go, please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 3... "Lost"**

The waves rolled onto the shore as the bright red sun set over the horizon. Seto sat on a nearby bench watching the sight from a boardwalk. He had dressed a little more casual than usual because all employees at Kaiba Corp. were off that day. Seto's attitude was a little different as well. His mind had been consisting of nothing but Mokuba and the night they both fought.

"_He hates me..._"

This was the only thing he could think of himself. Seto continued to look out when he heard someone's voice.

"Kaiba?"

Seto turns to see Joey Wheeler leaning over the walkway rail.

"What do you want Wheeler?"

"Nothin'..."

Joey sat down next to Seto.

"Hey, just because he's out there somewhere, doesn't mean he's hopeless..." said Joey.

Kaiba looked away from Joey and back at the sun set.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mokuba's a smart kid. He can take care of himself."

"What makes you say that? You're not his brother..."

"It's because _you're_ his brother."

Kaiba stared at Joey for a moment speechless.

"I'm not tryin' to be mushy, I can't help it. I'm an older bro too ya know..."

Stars start to twinkle in the sky.

"Growin' up, siblings tend to get similarities from each other. Do you think Mokuba got something from you?"

Kaiba smiled.

"That's something I expected a mutt to say."

Joey falls off the bench anime style, and Kaiba gets up.

"Thanks Wheeler..."

Seto walks away as Joey gets up off the ground.

"_Heh, we're either friends now, or he just considers me as a good dog..._"

"Woof!"

* * *

"Am I still in Domino?" wandered Mokuba as he walked around the crowded streets. 

Another night set upon Mokuba's adventure, but was it starting to become more dangerous? Everyone surrounding him was in a hurry to get home or to their late shift, so he couldn't ask anyone for directions.

"_Gee, it's chilly out here..._"

Mokuba finally found a sign in front of a building that read 'Tokyo High'. Now, he's finally figured out that he was in Tokyo.

"_This is no good, I'm lost and it's getting to be pitched black out here. Seto told me how dark it can get in big cities like Tokyo. . . I hope Seto's doing better off without me..._"

Mokuba walked the streets in search of shelter for the night, but all he found was tall business buildings, alleyways, and crowds of people.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi walked about Domino in search of Mokuba. Being in some _interesting _situations, he already knew where everything was. 

"Well, I've looked everywhere from the arcade to the darkest side of town . . . where could Mokuba be . . . .?"

Yugi walked past an alley way.

"Feh, the brat didn't go too far . . ."

Yugi turned to see Rex Raptor appearing from the shadows of the alley.

"What do you mean? You know where Mokuba went?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I don't know how much time we have, you've gotta tell me now!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Come on Rex, please!"

"Tell ya what; I'll spit out the info if ya give me your rarest card . . .

. . . HEY! WHAT THE...GET OFF ME!"

Yugi grabbed Rex's hair and held it up.

"If you don't tell me where you saw Mokuba, you will never see your hair again!" growled Yugi as he tugged on Rex's hair. (Uh oh, Hikari Yugi's lost it!)

"LET GO YOU DORK! FINE! I'LL TELL YOU, ALRIGHT? NOW LET GO OF MY HAIR! (It cost a fortune to get it done) "

Yugi let go of Rex and stared at him. Rex sighed and put his hat back on after it had fallen off.

"Last night I saw the kid runnin' towards the borderline between Domino and Tokyo playing tag with gang from a, um, (cough) _certain_ High school on 5th street."

This was definitely not good, who knows what could have happened to Mokuba, being in a danger as big as this! The gang from 5th street is one of the toughest gangs in Domino!

Yugi swiftly ran back in the direction in which he came.

"HEY! YOU OWE ME A RARE CARD!" yelled Rex as Yugi disappeared in sight.

The only thing that Yugi could do was Mokuba's only hope. He had to find Seto!

* * *

Gosh, finally! Sorry humans, I was being very lazy with this (and I only needed to type a few more lines!). If you haven't heard, I put a speech about this story in my Bio, so if Ur confused with my story, I suggest that you go and read it! Well, g2g, I have a lot of work to do on my stupid Spring break homework and it's being a big pain! L8er, and remember, ORANGES ROCK! 


	4. Caught!

**Lost and Found: Run Mokuba, Run!**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**Previously...**_

"Last night I saw the kid runnin' towards the borderline between Domino and Tokyo playing tag with the gang from a, um, (cough) _certain_ High school on 5th street."

This was definitely not good, who knows what could have happened to Mokuba, being in a danger as big as this! The gang from 5th street is one of the toughest gangs in Domino!

Yugi swiftly ran back in the direction in which he came.

"HEY! YOU OWE ME A RARE CARD!" yelled Rex as Yugi disappeared in sight.

The only thing that Yugi could do was Mokuba's only hope. He had to find Seto!

_**Now on to da disclaimer, Author's Notes, and show...

* * *

**_

_**O . . . M . . . G! Sorry peoples, I really haven't worked on this in months have I? Well, I'm finally getting around to working on it! Just a quick reminder: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY! Here we go, the long awaited next chapter! Read and Review, and don't forget to read my new stuff!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4... "Caught"**

Mokuba pressed his face against a restaurant window and gazed with wanting blue eyes at the meats, the salads, and the desserts. It has been 2 days since he had run away and he was starving by now.

"So . . . hungry . . ."

And yet, Mokuba knew that he couldn't afford to eat with the scarce amount of money he brought with him.

So he sighed and turned away, looking for a new place to sleep. Unlike Domino, most shops and buildings were already owned and filled with people. This made things much more complicated.

Mokuba sat down on an empty bench in front of a barber shop, unaware that someone was watching him.

(Sigh) "I know I miss Seto, but I can't go back. He's probably happy, hard at work for Kaiba Corp., and I can't ruin that for him!"

* * *

Meanwhile… 

Kaiba had been asleep all morning. Or so we thought when he was really just lying in bed, miserable as can be. He was waiting for Mokuba to run in and hop on his bed, waking him up for the new day.

But this would not occur.

Because one; Mokuba had left him . . . all alone in his huge, empty mansion.

And two; there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you awake?"

Seto listened to the muffled voice of his newly hired maid behind the door.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a visitor!"

This was just perfect! Kaiba did **not** need any visitors right now!

"Who is it?" Kaiba asked tossing off the covers and beginning to change.

"I'm not sure, but he is a young boy. His hair is black and-"

"WHAT?" Seto began to get excited.

"Would you like me to let him in?"

"Yes! Yes! Let him in! I will be out soon!"

This was great! Had Mokuba decided to come home? Kaiba could not control his happiness!

Seto hastily put on some jeans and a black turtle neck and rushed out the door.

He almost tripped going down the stairs! As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs and approached the entrance hall, he cried in delight-

"MOKUBA!"

"Pardon me? Kaiba, are you alright?"

Kaiba blinked and realized his mistake. When the maid was talking to him, he cut her off, because she was going to say, "I'm not sure, but he is a young boy. His hair is** black and red with blond bangs**."

Kaiba stared at little Yugi with a sad expression.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Kaiba, we have to go to Tokyo! A gang chased Mokuba there and-"

"What! Oh no, Mokuba!"

Kaiba rushed out the door leaving Yugi behind him.

"Kaiba! Wait for me!"

* * *

Mokuba arose from the bench and looked around. 

"This is hopeless! . . . . Maybe I should go back home. It's either that, or **_die_** of hunger."

He walked on, hoping that his big bro would take him back. Although when he turned the corner-

"Hello Little Kaiba."

A hand reached out and held a cloth over his face!

"_What's going on?_" Mokuba thought, _"I feel . . . funny . . ."_

And with that, Mokuba fainted.

* * *

"_Hey mister, are you asleep?"_

"_Come on, wake up!"_

"_Hello?"_

Mokuba groaned.

"Huh?"

He opened his eyes and noticed six other kids watching him.

"Where am I?" he asked a bit fazed.

One of the little girls stepped forward, "Hi! I'm Kitty, and you're at our house!"

Mokuba blinked, and a boy clearly older than him pushed his way to the front.

"What my little sister means is; you're at Tokyo's Foster Home."

Mokuba looked around him at the small room, realizing that there was not a window to be seen and the walls were as gray as cement.

He froze, "D-did you say . . . foster home?"

At that precise moment, to Mokuba's astonishment, Mrs. Tsukishiro appeared at the door.

"All right children, its bedtime so you all must return to your rooms. Our new friend needs to get ready as well!"

"_Bedtime?"_ Mokuba thought, _"How long have I been unconscious?"_

The kids cleared the room (Kitty giving Mokuba a small kiss goodnight) and Tsukishiro stood lastly at the door.

"_Oh no, it's the foster lady! This is bad." _Mokuba held his breath in terror.

"This is your **_new_** home, so learn to like it," she said glaring at the small Kaiba brother, "There is no way to run this time. No way to run, Mokuba. . ."

* * *

**_Uh oh, it's the crazy lady! RUN AWAY! I hope this chap was worth while. Yeah, my chapters are short, WHO CARES! At least it's finally moving along. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers (Even the ones who said not-nice things, yes, you're special too!). You helped me get back on track! But just so u all know, I took off that speech from my bio, so don't try looking for it. CONTEST: Whoever can tell me the name of what made Mokuba faint (first) will get to suggest the place where Kaiba finds Mokuba! YAY! Of course, it will be saved for the last chapter, and it has to be a kind of place you find in Tokyo. (Serious places please! Mokuba would not be found in a BAR or CIRCUS!) Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW!_**

_**-Juel**_


	5. Escape!

**Lost and Found: Run Mokuba, Run!**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**Previously...**_

At that precise moment, to Mokuba's astonishment, Mrs. Tsukishiro appeared at the door.

"All right children, its bedtime so you all must return to your rooms. Our new friend needs to get ready as well!"

"_Bedtime?"_ Mokuba thought, _"How long have I been unconscious?"_

The kids cleared the room (Kitty giving Mokuba a small kiss goodnight) and Tsukishiro stood lastly at the door.

"_Oh no, it's the foster lady! This is bad." _Mokuba held his breath in terror.

"This is your **_new_** home, so learn to like it," she said glaring at the small Kaiba brother, "There is no way to run this time. No way to run, Mokuba. . ."

_**Now on to da disclaimer, Author's Notes, and show...

* * *

**_

**_YES! I'm finally working on chapter 5! I'm soooo sooorryyy for keeping you all waiting. I'm so lazy and I've beenvery excited about fixing and updating Lost in Fanfiction. Don't forget to read that too, it's got Yu-Gi-Oh in it and 3 other animes that I'm in love with!_**

**_Contest: And the winner is . . . . . . . . . . . _AnimeFreakSlayer _with the answer of _Chloroform_! Thank you very much for helping me and CONGRADULATIONS!_**

_**Just send me a review of where you want Seto to find Mokuba and I'll do the rest! (Make it a signed Review, just in case someone decides to be a meanie!)**_

_**Here's the fic, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5... "Escape"**

It was a very long night.

Mokuba lay on the hard, dusty mattress as he watched the shadows bounce off the wall. The room was slowly being consumed by darkness.

This darkness, however, was no match for the sadness in Mokuba's heart.

Why had he left Seto?

Was he angry with his brother?

Was he afraid that he was in the way of his brother?

Was he confused?

. . . . or had he left for no reason in which he could think of?

Mokuba closed his eyes and pondered this for a brief moment, before the door creaked open.

"Mokuba?"

Little Kitty was standing in the doorway, clutching a tiny doll.

"Kitty? What are you doing here?" asked Mokuba sitting up.

She shed a tear, "I can't find Teddy . . . he disappeared . . ."

Mokuba sighed, lifting Kitty onto the bed next to him.

"Who's Teddy?"

"M-my big brother."

Mokuba wrapped an arm around the small girl.

"You must like him a lot, huh?"

Kitty nodded, "Yes, we're best friends. Teddy promised me that we would always be together . . . but now I don't know where he is."

Mokuba smiled, "Don't worry, he'll come back. Brothers and sisters have to stick together. Without a mom or dad, who else would you rely on for safety?

He then thought of Seto, his only family. The only one who would protect him. The only one he cared for the most. His one and only brother.

"You know, I have a big brother too."

"Really?"

"Yep, he's real great! He works most of the time, but he takes care of me all the same!"

"Where did he go?"

"He didn't go anywhere, I did. I ran away."

"Why?"

"Well, because I thought he would like it better if I wasn't there . . . but I realize . . . . . I was wrong. I need Seto, and he needs me."

Kitty looked thoughtfully up at Mokuba.

"Is Seto his name?" she asked.

"Yeah . . ." he replied.

"Well, so I _was_ right! You are Seto Kaiba's little brother."

Mokuba and Kitty looked up at the rusty ceiling vent to see two large eyes staring back at them.

"Teddy! There you are!"

Teddy moved the vent and hopped down on the floor.

"Kitty, what are you doing out of bed? It's late!"

"W-what about you? Why are you out of bed? I was looking all over for you!"

Teddy shrugged at this last remark, "I'm on a mission," he faced Mokuba, "I had a feeling you were Mokuba Kaiba. I know that you shouldn't be here, so I'm gonna do you a favor and bust you out."

Mokuba's face lit up, "You are?"

"Yep. I know this place like the back of my hand, so I absolutely **_know_** that every outside door is locked. This is why I'm leading you out through the ventilation, it's huge enough for us both to crawl through, and it leads outside the building! I just want to know if you're ready?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yes, lead the way."

Teddy pushed a dresser under the ceiling vent.

"Good. Kitty, say goodbye to Mokuba, 'cause he's going home."

Kitty hugged Mokuba, "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Kitty." They let go.

Teddy climbed the dresser and crawled back into the vent, "Come on, by the time the old hag wakes up, you should be gone!"

Mokuba followed Teddy into the ceiling and that was the last sight of Kitty he saw, her clutching her doll and gazing at him with teary eyes.

* * *

CRASH!

"Crap!"

SCREECH!

"For Pete's sake!"

MREEOOOOWWW!

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Seto was driving his jet black limo at top speed. Yugi was sitting next to him holding on to the foe leather seat for dear life.

"Kaiba, d-don't you think we should slow down a bit?"

"Can it Mutou, I finally have a lead on Mokuba and I'm not going to rest until we've found him! Unless you have a problem, I won't kick you out of this car while we're going 90!"

"Uh, nope, no problem here!"

Yugi gulped as they continued down the road. Didn't think Seto could drive, did ya?

* * *

Teddy was right, the vents were big. They had been crawling through the ceiling for over five minutes, and Teddy assured him that they were almost there.

"Hey Teddy, where did you get the time to figure out this whole ventilation system?"

"First of all, call me Ted. Second of all, me and my sister have been orphaned here for over three year, which is plenty of time to memorize the floor plan by day and by night."

"But Ted, If you know how to escape, why don't you?"

"Because, Kitty and I have a better chance of being adopted by staying here and putting up with Tsukishiro, then roughing it out in the city. I did think about leaving, but I decided that Kitty's much too young and wouldn't like living in the streets."

Mokuba nodded as they approached a large vent in the wall.

"This is it, my stop and your exit. Good luck finding your brother."

"Thank you Ted, and good luck finding a better home."

The two boys shook hands, and Mokuba climbed out of the vent and dropped to the ground on the side of the building. It was very dark now, there was no one in sight.

With one quick wave to Ted, he dashed around the corner and down the street. He was going to be with his brother soon, he felt it.

* * *

**_YAY! Chappie five done! Now just so you all know, the next time I update depends on when the contest winner sends me there review, so hurry and review with your location AnimeFreakSlayer! This is not the only review I want, so everyone else out there, you review too!_**

_**-Juel (I finally have the urge!)**_


	6. Found!

**Lost and Found: Run Mokuba, Run!**

_By Juel Haruna_

_**Previously...**_

The two boys shook hands, and Mokuba climbed out of the vent and dropped to the ground on the side of the building. It was very dark now, there was no one in sight.

With one quick wave to Ted, he dashed around the corner and down the street. He was going to be with his brother soon, he felt it.

_**Now on to da disclaimer, Author's Notes, and show... **_

**_

* * *

Heheh . . . . . yeah… _**

**_I'm sorry I took so long to update again. I'm just so darn lazy. Plus, school's started and we've had lots of work to do.…. (smiles) I guess that's not a good excuse though. So here I am, on the weekend, finally typing the next chap for this fic (My sister's been nagging me to finish this). I've read all my reviews and I guess you all are nagging me to finish this as well…Heheh, geez, is it that good of a story?_**

_**Oh well, I'm glad to have such energetic readers! Thank you all for your reviews (good or not)!**_

**_Here is the very LONG awaited 6th and LAST chapter. Read and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6... "Found"**

He was very tired. So tired. Zzzzzzzzzz…

"Kaiba? Kaaaiiiiibaaaaa? . . . Are you sleeping?"

Seto popped open his eyes to the rude awakening of Yugi's huge purple eyes staring back at him.

"You know, I really don't want to wake up to the little 'pharaoh' in my face…"

Yugi backed off. They were both sitting in the car, soaking in the early morning sun that shone through the windows. Yugi and Seto had been searching for Mokuba all night.

"Hey Mutou, what time is it?"

Yugi checked his watch, "Uh…it's 8:36. Kaiba, where are we?"

Seto looked out the window. He scanned the area for some sign of a street or highway. Surprisingly, there was nothing to be seen except for a bunch of trees, a fancy driveway, and a very tall, brick fence.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like private property." Seto rubbed his eyes. He was still very tired.

Seto leaned his head against the steering wheel. How could he let themselves get lost when Mokuba hadn't even been found yet. He sighed.

_Click_.

Seto looked up and noticed the car door closing on the opposite side.

"Mutou, where are you going?"

Yugi stood on tiptoe attempting to read the rusty iron plank.

"Um, Kaiba, you might want to see this."

Seto groaned, "What now…?"

Against his will, he stepped out of the Limo and walked over to where Yugi was standing. Then he froze.

"This, this is…"

* * *

Mokuba had been following the road for hours. The background went from cement and lights to trees and grass. While his face was red with exhaustion, he kept walking on. 

"_This isn't good, I'm even more lost that I was before! Every thing's just going from bad to worse…"_

Mokuba couldn't stand it. He felt confused of where to go, he felt miserable without Seto, and he felt stupid for leaving the safety and company of his own home.

And all because he assumed he wasn't wanted.

Lost in his train of thought, he stumbled over something on the ground.

"Ow! What the…"

He picked up what seemed to be a dusty brick. Mokuba glanced to his left at a tall hedge of bushes.

"_Interesting thing to put on the side of a highway."_

Mokuba tried to get through the bush, but to his astonishment, there was a wall of concrete right behind it.

Mokuba climbed up the bushes and over the wall. He hopped down to see a big pasture and a huge building in the distance.

"Whoa . . . . that place is just about the size of our mansion."

Mokuba wandered out to the old, weathered building. There was a small hole in the back wall, just barely big enough for him to fit through.

He crawled inside and looked around. The interior was very dusty, and it looked like it had not been lived in for years. He ran his finger through some soot inside a fireplace, someone used to live here and they had been gone for some time.

Mokuba longed to explore, but he knew he had to find his way home.

"_Maybe for just a little while…"_ He thought as he climbed the many stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe this place has been here for so long." 

Seto observed the many tiles and paintings on the walls as he stepped into the entrance hall of the old mansion, "I thought they would have torn this place apart after we left."

"Well, I guess that tells us about architecture . . ." Yugi poked a vase standing on a side table, "How can someone find so much stuff to put in these places? It's huge!"

"Something I like to call E-bay." (AN: Just kidding!)

"Kaiba, did you just make a joke?"

"No. I answered your question with a hint of sarcasm . . . big world, lot's of money." (AN: Okay, sorry, I'm just being dumb right now…)

Yugi sighed, "You know, money isn't everything."

SMASH!

A small vase fell to the floor and Kaiba stiffened up, "Don't you think I know that by now? After being raised in an orphanage and suffering from the loss of my only brother? Yeah, I have a bad attitude, but that doesn't mean I don't have the ability to love my own family!"

" . . . I didn't mean anything by it."

"What ever . . . just be quiet, it's not like I enjoy talking to you anyway."

Sigh . . . . . . .

* * *

So many rooms, so many secrets, so much to see. Mokuba was on at least the third floor and he had been in almost all of the rooms on the levels below. 

"_This is so neat . . . but why do I feel that I've been here before?"_

Mokuba walked into a room filled with books. It was a very damp and dark room, with cobwebs and mold in every corner. This room had sort of an eerie feel to it.

"_Kind of spooky…maybe I should leave—"_

He stopped at the sight of a dusty book on one of the shelves. He lifted the book off the shelf and blew of the dirt. Mokuba opened the book, and to his immediate horror, he saw-

"The Kaiba Family Corporation?"

Mokuba had been standing in the old Kaiba residence!

"I_ have_ been here before…"

His memories were going wild! Remembering the tall, cruel man that they called their adopted father. Remembering the evil he inflicted on people. Remembering too much at one time! Pegasus, Alaster, Yugi . . . . . . . Seto . . .

All of a sudden, three crows shot out from a hole behind the book shelf, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The birdsscreeched a horrible cry! Mokuba dropped the book and fled from the room.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Asked Yugi. 

"It sounded like Mokuba! Let's go!"

Together, Seto and Yugi rushed up the stairs.

Mokuba had just tripped and fell when he heard running feet.

"Mokuba! Mokuba where are you?"

There was a burst of hope in Mokuba for the first time!

"Seto? Big brother is that you?"

He picked himself up just as Seto reached the top of the stairs.

"Mokuba!"

"SETO!"

The two united brothers hugged warmly.

"Seto, I missed you so much! I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for being such a pain! . . . I left and made you worry..."

"Mokuba, you were never a problem to me at all! No matter what happens, I will always want you by my side! Brothers stick together, ... we're brother's, right?"

Mokuba smiled, "Yeah, we're brothers!"

Yugi finally made it up the stairs and when he got there, he saw Seto give Mokuba the biggest hug he had ever given anybody in his life . . . .

. . . and trust me, Seto Kaiba didn't normally give many hugs!

**_The End_** (wink)

* * *

**_Okay, I am now officially FINISHED WITH THIS FANFIC! Now all I have to do is finish everything else that's sitting in the dust… (smile) Well, I hope you guys liked that little piece. It wasn't a MASTERPIECE, that's for sure, but I enjoyed the time that I worked on it. Once again, I apologize for the very long wait. I was going to do more, but then I thought 'Yeah, give em another chap and procrastinate the finale even longer!' Trust me guys, this is for the best. I'm surprised that this is the most popular fic that I've done. (Does nobody like _Memories Leave a Burning Pain_?) Oh well, at lease I know I'm loved… I'll work on a longer story someday, I've just got to find better material. So, I leave this here, thank you guys for all you're awesome reviews! Reviewers are what make us writer peoples happy! So tata, and remember…_**

_**Review!**_

_**-Juel (you know you want to...)**_


End file.
